A Saiyan Prince's Remedy
by FutureTrunks98
Summary: \\YAOI\\ His mind only inclosed and thinking about how distant Kakarot had begun to grow away from him, Vegeta jumps into conclusions and tries to save his relationship with the third class clown with one solution . . . that being to impregnante himself with Kakarot's child. \\Idea developed via Family Guy episode, when Stewie gets pregnant with Brian's children.\\


_We now return to "Hell's Kitchen" on your beloved channel 9._

" . . . ugh." The 19 year old saiyan prince grunted as he tossed his head back onto the head of the sofa, his spearmint lit eyes rolling to the back of his head.

Today was one of those slow days made up of only binge watching _Hell's Kitchen _episodes and hearing the sound of his stomach grumble. Boring and slow . . . killer slow. He had no other way of killing time, everyone was busy. Hie had called his father, but it turned out that he was out with his mother. His younger but yet fussy brother, Tarble, nowhere to be found when he called the family home. His best guess that the little pest was out with a friend. Nonetheless, Vegeta knew that this was the perfect time for his brother to be there with him so he could have someone to fuss and scold about, and not just sit around at his house alone, and no, this time he would set aside the curse word vomit.

Everything seemed to be going its own way this day, its own way around Vegeta that was, and this made him pissed.

"Where the hell is this clown!? He was supposed to be here around now! Agh, don't tell me he is busy too?!"

Yet another thing that bothered him, Kakarot had began to get a little distant from him. He had no clue why this had bothered him out of all days and threw away the thought of him getting attached to the third class saiyan. His best thought was that he was out flirting with yet another chick from the street. Yeah, Goku wasn't the exact person to be thought of doing things like that, but he definetly plays hard to get. Those childish looks and remarks he fires out of his mouth is completely different from what you get to know a little sooner, opening the lids . . . one by one.

From when he had met the saiyan with their tough course of fighting, a sudden cherry blossom of trust and respect bloomed from the dirt . . . something inhumane . . . something Vegeta didn't expect to happen. Saiyan . . . . bonding.

"Hey Vegeta."

Vegeta immediately snapped out of it and jumped from his seat, his Saibaman plush following the exact movements and quickly reponding to the laws of gravity, falling to its side.

"Kakarot! How many times have I told you not to instant transmission into our home?"

The soft faced male let out a laugh, followed by small chuckles, "Sorry, must've just gotten used to doing that . . . "

"Well it's a bad habit!" Vegeta snapped before crossing his arms as he looked away from his housemate.

" . . . you called me?"

"Ah right, I have decided to go gluten free, but not forever though."

Goku blinked a couple of times before looking over at what Vegeta was watching.

" . . . " that explained a lot.

"That's cool I gue-"

"We should totally go shopping and go through that isle no one ever goes to."

"Yeah, I'd love to but I don't have much time to spare."

" . . . what?" Vegeta's eyes widened, "So soon?"

"I have things to do Vegeta . . . "

The prince let out a low growl and stood up straight, his nose booping onto Goku's, "Then why even bother coming?!"

"I didn't want to agitate you and not come along at all. Knowing you, you would've stayed up all night waiting for my arrival."

The elite warrior's eyes dialated at this statement . . . Goku had hit him right in the jackpot.

"Anyway I have to go, see ya."

"Ack! R-Right! Maybe some other time right?"

With that, Goku had left Vegeta's sight with no reply. The loenly prince then looked over at his stuffed plush Saibaman.

"Ugh . . . this isn't fair Topa . . . time is stealing the clown away from me. ... I didn't seem too desperate to hangout with him, right? ... Wha . . . ? No, no, just, don't bring that up ever again Topa."

...

Vegeta whistled a tune as he walked down the isle of gluten free goodies, frozen, gluten free pizza and ice cream quickly capturing his eyes.

"Hey, do you suppose we give this a try?" Vegeta smiled, tapping air to his side.

" . . . Kakarot?" The elite saiyan looked over to his side with wide eyes that later scanned over to the end of the isle.

Vegeta growled when he caught sight of Goku with yet another hot babe, and it seemed that the third class saiyan's skills were effective to the human woman. With blood boiling over 9,000 degrees farenheight, the prince's fists clenched and his teeth gritted.

"KAKAROT!" Vegeta scremed from the other end of the isle, the spikey haired saiyan loking over at his housemate.

A laugh of sheer nervousness followed before Goku looked down at the confused babe and began to run his mouth again. After a couple of seconds, the girl seemed to comprehend and both then said their goodbyes.

"Vegeta, what?" Goku answered.

"What?! We're here to look for food you dunce, not get side hoes!" The blonde yelled from out of his lungs.

" . . . side hoes? So you don't like me flirting?" Goku asked with a reluctant look on his face.

"Not that you idiot!" Vegeta screamed before he pressed his weight on the cart. "It's that you're such a swindler that it bothers me! Are you ever going to stick to just one woman?!"

" _. . . oh great . . ._ " Goku thought, " _. . . moody Vegeta._"

"SO?!" The prince further re-inforced the question before his weight had won the cart's, going ka-plert and flipping it wheels up with him underneath it.

" . . . uh . . . are you ok?"

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M OK YOU DUNCE?!"

" . . . " Goku's laughter followed this, pulling the silver cart off of Vegeta and setting back the previous items they had gotten into it.

"Come here you jell-o saiyan of a prince." The third class smiled and extened a hand to the blonde beauty.

Vegeta huffed and took the taller saiyan's hand before his body was embraced by the others.

"You peanut butter of a jelly saiyan." Goku chuckled and teased the now blushing elite, before his arms went around his own body.

"You baka." Vegeta pouted before he rested his head on the saiyan's chest.

"Shush, don't call me that."

"Mnn . . . " the prince moved around in Goku's arms.

With a wide eyed expression, Kakarot looked down at the smaller individual. Was Vegeta . . . snuggling against him?

"Uh . . . Vegeta."

The elite then stopped right away what he was doing, looking up at the bigger warrior with a rosey pink blush before parting away from his arms and dusting himself off.

"Let's just keep shopping with no more intrusions."

Goku nodded to Vegeta's idea and walked beside the prince's side while pushing the cart and stopping here and there for the other items they occupied, soon, joining along with others in the check out line.

The blonde sighed and crossed his arms as he looked around at other lines forming from different registers and couldn't help but catch sight of a couple smiling and holding their baby boy.

. . . this made Vegeta think deeply as he looked up at Goku then at himself. Had he found the solution to his relationship problem with Goku?

" _. . . that must be it . . . babies, save relationships!_" The elite beamed.


End file.
